lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Thurston/Relationships
Friends, Allies & Acquaintances His Herd Thruston is the leader of his herd and does care about them. When something startles them or when danger is near he is always the first to alert his herd to panic and run. Though he does have a tendency to get separated from them at times. Bunga When Bunga came up with a great idea to create a dam to block the water when Lake Kaziwa floods he compliments Bunga on his idea and is later seen receiving advice from Bunga when Rafiki says that honey badgers are the smartest animals in the Pride Lands as seen in Bunga the Wise. Ono When Ono tries to warn Thurston and his herd that Janja and clan are coming but Thurston, however, is more concerned with eating than listening to him. So Ono finally resorts to diving at the zebras, frightening them into panic and run to save them and get them out of the way so Kion can use the Roar of the Elders. Kinyonga After she mistakenly startles Thurston and his herd, Kinyonga has shown a great desire to be friends with him, using her camouflage to hide herself to avoid startling the zebra, praising him considerably. She is visibly upset when her identity is revealed and Thurston soon enters a panicked state. Ajabu Not much is known between Ajabu and Thurston other than when they first met. Thurston was puzzled as to what Ajabu was, and while he was trying to guess what he was, he didn't even let Ajabu get the chance to explain himself. Tamaa Though they only interacted once Thurston was impressed at the way the drongo can imitate him. Which causes Thurston to laugh and marvel at how it seems like he's talking, but he is actually not. When Tamaa finishes the performance, Thurston says bye and Tamaa says bye back in Thurston's voice. He laughs about how he's saying bye to himself. Laini The two seem to be on good terms as they are seen waiting for Ma Tembo to find the new water source since they are very thirsty. The two have a brief interaction here, with the pair hoping that Ma Tembo will find the new water source soon. Shingo Though they don't interact much, Shingo does scoff at him for stating zebras are the most delicious animals in the Pride Lands, when Beshte is assuring him and the other Pride Land animals. Fuli Fuli is sometimes annoyed by Thurston's stupidity as shown when he kept going the wrong way in the Outlands, or when he got scared of Madoa when she showed up in the Pride Lands for help, and when he believed he was part of the Lion Guard. Though she did say his herd's catchphrase (Panic and Run) better than Dhahabu's Herd's catchphrase (Frolic and Romp). Kion Kion has saved Thurston's life on a number of occasions from many things such as hyenas, wildfires, and floods. Thurston at one time came with him and the rest of the Lion Guard, and Madoa to the Outlands to save Jasiri, Tunu and Wema from Janja's Clan. The zebra helped by distracting Cheezi and Chungu with his stupidity while the Guard dealt with the rest of Janja's Clan. Kion is also the first animal to ever call him by his name. Beshte Beshte has saved Thurson's life on a number of occasions. The hippo has saved the zebra from hyenas, dry mud, falling from a waterfall, and from a wildfire. Thurston once came with him and the rest of the Lion Guard, and Madoa to the Outlands to save Jasiri, Tunu, and Wema from Janja's Clan and he helped them by distracting Cheezi and Chungu with his stupidity. Uroho, Mwizi and Mwevi At first, Thurston was thrilled by their show, and enjoyed every moment. But when a food theft came to light, Thurston was unaware that the troop were behind it. It's not known if Thurston ver found out that the troop were behind the larceny or that they apologised for their behavior. They were seen near each other in Timon and Pumbaa's Christmas but made no interactions, suggesting that they are at least neutral towards each other. Timon and Pumbaa Thurston was part of a Christmas performance intended for the meerkat and warthog. After the performance, Timon referred to everyone who was present as his and Pumbaa's friends. Tiifu When Thurston finds out that he's in a dark cave he starts to panic and run. Tiifu sees him and goes back to calm him down. Tiifu explains that there's nothing scary in the dark. The two start to become best friends and they walk out of the cave together. Mtoto, Kwato, Shauku, Gumba, and Kambuni Thurston thought that they were troublemakers since they were kids. He also didn't believe them when Gumba said that Mtoto was being chased. Ma Tembo Thurston and Ma Tembo are good allies. In "The Rise Of Scar" Thurston's herd followed Ma Tembo's herd to find the new water source for the Pride lands. Madoa When Madoa came into the Pridelands to ask for the Lion Guard's help. Thurston wanted to panic and run because she was a hyena. Kion explained that she was a friend of thiers. When they went to rescue Jasiri and the two pups Thurston came along so he can keep Tsetse Flies away. Simba Thurston is good friends with the king. He and his herd attended his Kumbuka celebration. In "The Fall of Mizimu Grove," Thurston didn't like it when Simba didn't tell the herds that Scar was back. They were thinking about leaving the Pride Lands but decided to stay. Kiara and Zuri Thurston, Kiara and Zuri are on good terms. While lost underground, the girls question the zebra and wonder how he got lost. They also helped him get back to the Pride Lands. Azaad Thurston and Azaad are on good terms. Azaad helps Thurston get out of a hole. Pinguino Thurston and Pinguino are on good terms. Pinguino converses with Thurston at Kion's coronation and wedding. Enemies Makucha After spotting his target Ajabu with Thurston's herd, Makucha is about to start chasing Ajabu again until he trips over Thurston, who begs for him not to eat him. However, Makucha completely ignores what could be considered a free meal, firmly believing that okapis are much tastier than zebras. Although Makucha appears to be mildly annoyed by his presence, Thurston is only a mild enemy to the leopard. And feeling insulted that there is something tastier than him. Chama, Mzaha and Furaha Although not a serious enemy, Thurston is not necessarily on good terms with the youths, after they teased Thurston for no reason. Goigoi When Goigoi first attempted to eat him, the zebra greets him with pleasantry and tells the jackal that he can be invisible through stripes. However, when his plan is thwarted, he gets so angry at the zebra that he along with Chungu, Cheezi, Tamka, and Nduli attempt to eat him until the the Lion Guard save him from them. Tamka Tamka has a great deal of resentment towards the zebra, mainly because he gave him false information on the Guard's weaknesses. At one point, Tamka labeled Thurston as a Donkey with Stripes. Nduli Nduli has a great deal of resentment towards the zebra, mainly because he gave him false information on the Guard's weaknesses. At one point, Nduli labeled Thurston as a striped bag of hot air. Kenge Kenge attacks some animals at the Watering Hole and Thurston is there. He and his herd are panicking and running. Janja Janja and his clan has tried to eat Thurston's herd a lot of times. Janja likes it when the zebras panic and run. Cheezi And Chungu In Rescue in the Outlands, Cheezi and Chungu tried to eat Thurston but Thurston talked on how to get back to Outlands. In The Zebra Mastermind, after hearing that Thurston is the real reason the Lion Guard is so successful, they decide to take him to Scar. Hearing that his advice doesn't work on the guard, Cheezi and Chungu decide to eat him. The Lion Guard saves him from them. Makuu Thurston and has been attacked by Makuu and his float tried to take over the Flood Plains. And he began to panic and run. Scar Thurston hates Scar since he is friends with Simba. He knows that he is bad. After seeing Scar he starts to panic and run which causes all the other Pride Lands to do the same. Reirei Thurston is scared of the jackel since she crashed the party. When he sees Ma Tembo swing at her with her trunk he claims that he's never seen an elephant's trunk do that. Dogo's Siblings Thurston is scared of Dogo's Siblings since they crashed the party at Mizimu Grove. Kiburi Thurston is scared of Kiburi since he crashed the party at Mizimu Grove. Category:Relationships